


18

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan remembers what it was like to fall for him.





	18

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO how goes it! :D im back with another one like i promised, and i hope its ok it took me some pondering to find the inspo for it. i got the whole thing from the song 18 by One Direction, and i was blown away by how Phan it was. i listened to it on this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/tamsynxox/playlist/34v6RQ0cwvlW5cAZzaHUdk its probs the best playlist i have ever heard so props to the person who made it :))  
> onto the fic! enjoy!  
> Kay

_I have loved you since we were eighteen_

 

Dan could remember when he first met Phil. He had been so lonely, and Phil was like a beam of sunlight through clouds. The first thing he noticed was his smile. His laugh and how he stuck out his tongue. He fell so much faster than he hoped he would. He was addicted to him. He needed to meet him in person. 

 

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

 

There was a quiet moment when they looked at each other on the train platform. Dan just stared. The people surrounding just walked by, oblivious to the rare and perfect moment happening just then. 

 

_To be loved and to be in love_

 

The hug that followed was like coming home. Dan never wanted to let go, he wanted to hold Phil forever and breathe in his scent and feel his hair softly tickle his cheek and hear him laughing. 

 

_All i can do is say these arms were made for holding you_

 

Phil fit so perfectly in his arms, let him leave his arm around his shoulder as they walked to Phil’s flat. Like he was the missing puzzle piece in Dan’s life.

 

_I wanna love you like you made me feel_

 

There was an elated feeling that made his head buzz. Their kiss was soft and tentative, but it made Dan’s head spin. He felt drunk off him. His taste, his touch. Gentle hands stroking soft skin and whispered words in the quiet. 

 

_When we were eighteen_

 

The night was starry and quiet, and Phil felt warm and solid next to him as they leaned against each other on the balcony. The stars seemed a little closer, a little dimmer next to Phil’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! dont forget to COMMMENT and KUDOS and also FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR @notalosechesterawinchester :]] btw i totally didnt make the playlist, so if you made it i love it and you its amazing!


End file.
